


What's Eating Maisie?

by Hellpony



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Violence, Body Fuck, F/M, Large Cock, Mind Break, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snuff, Vore, excessive cum, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellpony/pseuds/Hellpony
Summary: A chance encounter with the Indoraptor leads nine Year old Maisie Lockwood in to a debauchery filled night.PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS!This is a commission for Greenhorse13.
Relationships: Maisie Lockwood/Indoraptor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	What's Eating Maisie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



“Come on, come one, come on!” Nine year old Maisie Lockwood chants as she rubs at her immature cunt. As she pulls and twists at her budding tits she shouts “OH YEAH!” as a river of girlcum flows heavily from her abused slit. Maisie flops back down onto her cum and sweat soaked sheets. 

She lays there panting for only a moment before the tingles reappeared in her cunt. Maisie groans, already knowing that until her cunt was satisfied she wouldn’t be able to rest. She looks around her room for something, anything, that would help her get some rest. “Candle? No, too narrow. Jump rope handle? No, too short. Bed post? I’m not Kelly Malcolm, no way I’ll be able to straddle that and still be able to fuck myself with it. What to use, what to use?” she ponders. Finally she spots it, her TV remote. “Perfect! Long _and_ wide, and textured to boot.” she thought, grabbing the hunk of plastic from her nightstand. She gives it a brief sniff and lick, still able to smell and taste her juices from the last time it voyaged into her slit, before lining it up with her crack. As she cries out as it plunged into her, she thought back to how this week long self-fuck session began.

  
  


It was a stormy night and the thunder was keeping Maisie up. With a heavy sigh she whipped the sheets from her frame, exposing her nubile nine year old body. Her body shivered and her nipples crinkled on top of the puffy mounds that she could hopefully one day call her tits as the chilled air met her skin. She figured that since she was unable to sleep she might as well go and see where that elevator in the library went.

Walking her way through the chilly house, Maisie enjoyed the air on her naked skin. She always hated clothes and took every opportunity to streak through the house. Tonight seemed like another chance, since her grandfather and his business partner were across the country. She maneuvered her way through the house, eventually making her way to the library. She looked at the far wall until she was able to notice a small panel around chest high. Pushing on it revealed a keypad. Maisie stared at it for a moment before remembering the code Mills had used. Punching in the code, 3-5-5-9-3, Maisie jumped when the elevator doors opened with a faint hiss. Entering the elevator, she jumped once more when the door slid closed behind her and began its descent.

Once the door opened again, she wandered out in amazement. Everywhere she looked, there were monitors covered in things she couldn’t comprehend, what looked like X-rays of animals covered the walls, and a hologram of a raptor hovered over a table. Maisie blinked. No, not a raptor, but something similar. She reached out to touch it, but before she could she jerked her hand back as she had heard a distinct _huff-squeal_ come from below. “I thought Grandpa didn’t rescued any dinos yet?” she thought. Now even now more curious than ever, she explored the lab more until she found a staircase heading down.

She jumped once more when she reached the bottom, as the automatic lights had kicked in. “I wish things would stop spooking me!” She thought as she made her way through the maze of pens. She realized the sounds were growing louder the closer she came to what appeared to be a gap at the end of the row of pens. She peered around the corner and gasped at what she saw.

The dino from the hologram was attacking another, climbing on its back, clawing at its sides, and biting its neck. However, the “victim” dino wasn’t moving at all during this. Maisie inched around the corner and closer to the pen. As she approached, she realized that the “victim” was a fake, and the real dino was pumping its hips rapidly as its attacks grew even more violent. 

As the dino continued to bite, claw, and pump at the fake, Maisie felt a cold chill as she realized that the dino was fucking the fake. She closed her eyes and moaned at the thought of witnessing such a forbidden act, even if it wasn’t a human act she was witnessing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a new honking sound.She opened her eyes in time to see the dino, with one final desperate shove of its hips, rake its claws down the fakes sides. From the deep furrows ran a dark red liquid as a metallic smell filled the air. 

The dino seemed to sag for a moment on top of the fake before it sharply raised its head and gave a sharp sniff. Its head jerked toward Maisie and seemed to lock eyes with her. With a screech it jumped backwards off the fake. Maisie gasped as _something_ withdrew from the fake hung between the dino’s legs. As it stalked toward the bars of its pen, Maisie felt a weird feeling. It was as if something was compelling her to go to the dino.The dino reached the bars separating it and Maisie and grabbed the bars with its claws. 

Maisie took only a single step forward when a large bang and hiss sounded through the lab. Her trance-like state broken, Maisie turned and fled. She ran all the way back to the elevator, and once back inside, she slid down the wall and waited for her heart to stop pounding. As the elevator ascended, Maisie glanced down her body and noticed that her thighs were shiny with a sticky liquid. She blushed, believing she had pissed herself until she caught a whiff of the liquid. Curious, she went to wipe some up with her fingers but the elevator door opened. Forgoing the mystery of the liquid, at least until she was in the privacy of her room, she left the elevator and ran back to her room, unaware she was leaving a trail of girl cum in her wake.

Back in the safety and privacy of her room, Maisie collapsed on her bed. She laid there for a moment, her eyes closed as her mind relived what she just saw. Her hands wandered acros her nubile body as she recalled the sight of the the dino fucking the fake. She gasped as one hand slid across her nipples, sending sparks of pleasure racing across her body. She left one hand to rub her tit as the other continued to explore her body. Her gasps turned to moans when her free hand came across her seeping slit.

Gathering up some of the liquid she found there, Maisie raised her soaked fingers to her face. Taking on last sniff to convince herself that it wasn’t her pee, she licked her fingers. Her mind reeled as the sweet and musky taste of her juices exploded across her tongue. In a frenzy for more, she moved her hand back down to her slit to gather more of the tasty juices. Her fingers ran up her crack, coming into contact with a small bump at the top of her slit.. Her back arched as pleasure rocketed through out her small frame.

In need of more of that feeling, she slid her finger across it again. “Oh wow!” she said as sparks of pleasure raced across her body. Her fingers began exploring, seeking out every nook and cranny. Her body flushed and her breath was coming out on pants as her arousal skyrocketed. Her libio climbed and climbed, though it always seemed just short of something. 

Then it happened. As she was rubbing at the bump again, her middle finger aligned itself with her slit. Thus, with on particularly hard rub, it speared her slit. Maisie gasped as the finger penetrated her. Her palm met her bump with a meaty slap. The edges of her crack and the inside burned as juices met the scrapes made by her chewed nail. The feeling was immense for one so young.

Her body shook and spasmed as a jet of girl juice splashed against her hand.Maisie shuddered through her climax for almost ten seconds, although in her mind it seemed to stretch for an eternity. Finally, her limbs relaxed to the point she was able to collapse back onto her mattress. Brushing her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes, she whispered to herself, “What was that?” She laid there panting for a moment. Shakingly lifting her hand to her face, she saw that the juices coating her hand was tinged pink. “Blood… My blood.” she thought before tasting her fingers. She groaned once more as the mix of her blood and juice danced across her tongue. Once her limbs no longer felt like rubber she reached over for her phone on the nightstand and brought up Google. After typing in “Sex pain blood”, her sexual education, or rather it could be said her sexual _corruption_ , started.

After that night, she barely slept, only finding rest when her body gave out in physical exhaustion. The only times she left her room were to raid the kitchen to eat and to shower when the smell of her sweat soaked body forced her to before it made her sick. Even when she bathed, she played more with her body then washed it. Inside her room, the smell could only be described as week old pedo lesbian brothel. Her bed would have to be burned, so much juice and sweat soaked the mattress. Every possible object in her room that could have possibly fit into her nine year old crack shone under a glaze of her fuck juice. Her body was a patchwork of scratches and bruises as she had hit and clawed herself. All in an effort to chase that next cum, hoping it would be bigger than the last.

And all the while, thoughts of him, of the dino she saw in that hidden lab, raced sat like a fog in her mind. In the few brief hours she slept, her dreams were of her taking the fake’s place, of his teeth and claws piercing her flesh as his cock rammed in and out of her at a breakneck pace, his hot cum scalding her insides…

  
  


With a shout, Maisie came around the remote, her juices squirting out around the device. Her muscles squeezed down around the remote until it eventually was pushed out of her fuck hole. As she lays there, exhausted, she felt bliss for a few moments as the afterglow settles around her like a warm blanket. Just as she closes her eyes, sha sits bolt upright and screams out at the top of her lungs “OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!” as the fire in her crotch reignited, even bigger than before. As she lays back down, trying to figure out what will eventually let her sleep, a tiny part of her mind, the part that told her what was safe to do, finally snaps. Once more, she sat bolt upright in bed, although this time a predatory smile graces her flushed face. “Of course, _him._ ” she purrs, as she slides off her bed and into the dark hall.

  
  


With a renewed purpose and a determined stride, Maisie walks through the dark house to her grandfather’s study. She punches in the code once more and descends to the underground lab. Once back in the lab, she makes her way to the central computer. One by one, she disables all the security cameras in the lab.The last one is the one covering her target. From the label on the feed she now knows _his_ name, Indoraptor. As she makes her way through the lab once more, a smile crosses her lips. “And now the bait” she says, her hands starting to rub at her cunt, coating them in her fuck sauce before rubbing the slime across her chest and body. The smell of her arousal soon follows her like a cloud.

Inside the Indoraptor’s cage, it perks its head up as a familiar odor sneaks its way into its nostrils. It glances past the bars that mark the boundary of its territory and sees her again. She is kneeling before the bars, body shining in the low light of the labs. Her mouth moves, but it could only understand a few words.

Maisie gulps as the Indoraptor approached her, sniffing the air. She swallows nervously and repeats herself. “I don’t know if you can understand me, but I need to FUCK ME!” She says, her voice rising as fuck lust starts overtaking her once more. As her libido continues to climb, she starts clawing at her cunt with her fingers and twisting her tits so hard, tears sprang to her eyes. When the Indoraptor only cocks its head and lets out a confused chirp, she moans out, “Come on you pedo dino, don’t you want to rip my immature insides open?” That was met with a head cock to the other side and another chirp, she purrs “I bet my teeny weeny cunt will fit nicely over your hot… thick… pedo… cock. All my holes are yours to fuck and abuse, even my worthless loli womb.” This time, the Indoraptors head straightens, but it still gave out a confused chirp. Maisie groans in frustration, “Do I have to spell it out for you? Use my body as your fucking kiddie cum rag! I’ll be you little loli fuck toy! I want you to take your pedophilic cock and wreck my little bitty kiddy cunt!”

As Maisie says that last line, she groans out as her fuck juice sprayed out from around her fingers at the mental image her words bring forth in her mind. A puddle grows out from underneath her and into the Indoraptors cage. It sniffs at the puddle and gives it a long lick. Raising its head, the Indoraptor gives Maisie what could only be described as a smirk. It takes a step closer to the bars before rearing back to grab at the bars across the top of the cage.

Maisie’s jaw drops as a slit in between the Indoraptors legs swells before spitting to reveal its growing cock. The cock that emerges can only be described as monstrous. It is ten inches long and as thick as Maisies arm. Covering its length is a mess of ridges and bumps, and it has feline barbs at the tip and a canine’s knot at its base. Maisie shudders in ecstasy at what that monster would do to her.

  
  


Shuffling forward on her knees, Maisie only pauses to scoop up some of her fuck juice to coat her hand. She reaches out as she nears and grabs its cock as soon as it was in reach. Moving even closer, Maisie begins stroking the cock that her hand doesn’t even become close to fitting around. The Indoraptor lets loose a series of pleased chirps at the nine year olds tender ministrations.

Maisie continues to stroke the monster cock as precum starts to leak from the tip. She licks her lips before swiping her tongue across the weeping slit. The nasty taste, which was comparable to bitter almonds and raw steak, nearly makes her puke. Maisie loves it. As she continues to lick the head of the prick infront of her, her free hand finds its way to her cunt. Instantly, she has two fingers knuckles deep in her cunt and is sawing in and out in a furious pace.

She runs her tongue across the narrow tip of the monster’s cock as her hand continues to stroke the shaft. The Indoraptor chirps in pleasure as her tongue tries to squirm its way into the weeping slit. It barkes and squirms in pleasure as her tender tongue racks itself over the needle sharp barbs under the cockhead. The metallic taste of her own blood blooms across Maisie’s tongue as the barbs poke and scratch at the sensitive organ. Her blood starts to coat the cock that she is licking. As she continued to tease the dinosaur, an idea appears in her short circuited brain.

Pulling back from the cock in her fist for only a second, Maisie purses her lips and plants a kiss on the tip. Not content to stop there, she begins to slide her lips across the head of the cock as she begins to take the tip into her mouth. Her jaw stretches as wide as it can, tears springing to her eyes as she felt the skin around her mouth stretching tighter and tighter as she tries to cram more and more into her mouth. Finally, she manages to cram all that she could into her mouth. Maisie’s teeth scraped along the barbs while her throat convulsed as the tip brushed the top of her throat. She pulled back, coughing, spit and blood coating the cock in her hand.

Maisie tries once more, but stops again after just two inches pass past her lips. She tries to push her mouth further down the Indoraptor’s cock, but everytime her body betrays her, forcing her to back off. As she tries once more, she feels long claws wrap around the back of her head. Looking up, she saw the Indoraptor reaching through the bars of its pen in order to grab her head. It tightens its grip on her scalp and starts pulling her closer. Maisie’s eyes tear up as the cock pushes brutally against the back of her mouth. After one particularly hard push,she screams. With a lurch the cock started pushing it’s way down her throat. Maisie’s eyes roll up as her throat screams in protest as the girth widens the top of her throat and the barbs score lines of fire across the back of her tongue.

The Indoraptor relaxes its arm, allowing Maisie to pull her mouth off the monstrous cock to draw breath. She barely manages to gulp down a single breath before she feels the claws tighten their grip once more. With barely a pause, the Indoraptor jerks her head forward. Its cock spears her throat and slowly descends down her gullet. Maisie gags as the cock reaches the point that it reached previously and does not stop. Her eyes water as inch after inch slowly spreads her throat and the spines leave bloody rakes in their wake. Three… four… five inches stretches her jaws without incident, but at the six inch mark, that changes.

Maisies eyes bug out and a muffled scream vibrates the cock that is gagging her as a sharp pop could be heard. The Indoraptor presses forward for another half inch before moving her head off his cock. It was then that the damage was made clear. Her lower jaw hung at a slight angle while the skin by her ear on the lower side is sunken in. Her jaw has been dislocated in the attempt to cram that hideous cock down her throat. “I…” Maisie starts to say before screaming in pain. The Indoraptor snorted at the sharp noise and pulls her head forward once more.

Maisie’s eyes water in pain as the thick cock stretches the dislocated joint. Pure agony flares from her jaw. However, her body responds with pure pleasure. She moans in a maelstrom of painful pleasure as one of her hands constantly works her kiddie cunt, her hand soaked in her juices. The pain increases with each millimeter her jaw stretches wider as the Indoraptor pulls her head closer to its knot.

Finally, it stops. Her lips are still an inch from the knot, but her jaw is stretched to its max. She coughed around the nine inches of pedo dino cock is stuffed down her throat. The Indoraptor holds her there for a moment, reveling in the feelings that Maisie’s moans and choking coughs make as they milks its cock. Then, it pulls Maisie’s head back, its flared barbs the only thing preventing the tip from leaving her throat.

Maisie’s nostrils flare as cock scented air floods her burning lungs. As she tries to draw her next breath, the Indoraptor thrust its cock forward. Once its cock reaches the apex of its thrust, it begins to withdraw. It repeats the motion, going faster and faster until there is not one moment the Indoraptors cock is not moving along her throat. As the Indoraptor continues its pedo-rape of Masise’s throat, Maisie starts tasting more and more blood from her throat on the kiddie fucking cock.

Suddenly, the brutal throat rape stops with the Indoraptor’s burying its cock all the way down Maisie’s throat. For a split second Maisie feels disappointment. She is on the verge of another mind blanking orgasm. That is, however, before the child destroying cock starts _swelling_. She screams as the swelling cock stretches her dislocated jaw even further apart. Before long, her nine year old throat is molded into the exact shape of the Indoraptors cock. So snug is the fit, if one was observing the sexual annihilation of this child, they would be able to map out the ridges on the monster cock from where they stood.

Maisie, with her nose being flattened by the now swollen knot, feels the cock pulse and a lump travel down its length. Once it reaches the end, it vanished. Her eyes rolled back in delight as she realized that she had managed to make her lover cum. Three more lumps pulse down its length before the Indoraptor began pulling on her hair. Maisie’s eyes water at the sharp pain in her scalp as the cock in her throat held firm. Another pulse traveled the length of the cock before it started to move. Maisie felt the extended barbs tear at the soft lining of her throat as the cock is dragged up her gullet. There is a slight hitch as the barbs catch on her tonsils, but another burst of predator jizz, this one stinging as it impacted her throat and burning as it slid down the shredded passage, allows the cock head to slip free.

Masie gasps, fresh air flooding her lungs even as her jaw burns with pain. She looks up, her head still held aloft by the Indoraptor’s grip, at the quivering cock in front of her. She watches in awe as the slit at the head flares and spits it’s load. The reeking jizz, smelling of rotten feces and moldy meat, lands across her face. It stretches from her upper left lip, across both nostrils, and ends at her upper cheek below her right eye.She only has a chance to gag at the smell before the next wad of stinking pedo dino spunk launches forth once more, this one landing diagonal from the first, crossing at her nostrils. She opens her mouth to retch, only for the next wad splash across her tongue.

To us mere humans, it would have tasted worse than it smelled. However, due to the damage done to her tounge from the barbs on the Indoraptor’s pedo-raping cock, Maisie was only able to detect the saltiness and what sweetness the cum contained. As the flavor explodes across her tongue, her cunt spasms around her fingers, adding to the puddle she kneels in.

She swallows the load coating her tongue as the following load lands in her hair. She gazes lovingly at the cumming pole as the rest of the load that was previously backed up due to the pressure of her throat continues to shoot out. Before the Indoraptor finishes shooting its load, from hair to tits, Maisie is covered in reeking cum.

  
  


The Indoraptor lets go of Maisie’s hair, allowing her to slump almost bonelessly to the floor. As she lays there in the puddle of her own kidie fuck sauce, she drags the hand that had four fingers two knuckles deep in her underage twat away from her slit. She proceeds to use both hands to scrape the jizz covering her eyes. As she licks her hands clean of cum as best she could with a dislocated jaw, she notices that even though her throat had just gotten the fuckin gof anyone’s lifetime, her cunt still ached for more. A quick eyeing of the Indoraptor shows Maisie that its cock is still hard. Looking around, she notices a feeding hatch locked by a card reader set into the bars of the cage. Glancing over at a wall, she spots a card with a cartoonish ham embossed on it dangling on a hook, far away from the cage.

Too exhausted to stand, she starts crawling over to the hook. As she nears the wall, Maisie yawns. She flinches and suppresses a moan of pain as her jaw reseats itself. At the wall, she leans heavily against it as she uses it to stand on her shaky legs. Snatching the card off its hook, she stumbles back to the cage. Her legs lose their strength as she approaches, forcing her to drop to her knees. Maisie crawls over to the latch and swipes the card. With a metallic clunk, the lock disengages.

Maisie lifts the flap and starts crawling through the tight passage, only to feel the Indoraptors claws once more grab her hair. The claw give a brutal yank and drag Maisie the rest of the way through the opening. She lands on her stomach with an audible grunt. Taking a moment to gather herself, she raises onto her hands and knees. She looks over her shoulder to see the Indoraptor creeping closer to her, snout raised in the air as it takes in the scents oozing from her.

Growing impatient, she manages to croak out from her damaged throat “Come on, you loli cunt fucking pedo brute! FUCKING RAPE ME!” Spurred on by the noise, the Indoraptor leaps at her, landing just behind her. It leans forward and wraps its razor sharp talons around her. Maisie screams as the tips of the talons pierces her side, blood running down her sides in rivlets. The talons dig deeper into her sides as the Indoraptor lifts her high enough off the floor her fingertips just barely touch it before pulling her groin toward his crotch.

Maisie’s eyes widen as she feels the tip of the dino pedo cock press against her ass. Her tight sphincter hold for a moment until the Indoraptor pulls her away from his dick. Maisie sighs in relief, thinking she just dodged a bullet. But, before she could tell her lover to adjust his aim, she is brutally swung back toward the Indoraptors cock. The scream she let out as the monstrous prick buried itself halfway into her virgin ass would have brought everyone in the house running, if there was anyone in the house.

The Indoraptor tries to pull its cock from her depths, but her muscles clamp down on the rather unwelcome intruder. With a screech, it savagely pulls back. Its barbs tear at the tender lining of Maisie’s rectum. Her loli blood starts coating the pedo cock, acting as a lubricant. As the cock in her ass is slowly dragged out, her finger finds the little nubs of her almost non-existent tits. Her fingers grasp her nubs and begin twisting and pulling on them savagely. Maisie moans as her nubs are almost ripped from her body in her ministrations.

The Indoraptor pulls back, leaving only its tip in Maisie’s ass. With barely a pause, it rams its monstrous cock deep into Maisie’s body. Like a freight train barreling down a tunnel, its cock rockets down her anal chute. That is until, six inches in, it bounces off the turn at the end of her rectum. The Indoraptor lets out a confused chirp, puzzled as to why this hole is blocked, while Maisie’s latest moan is cut off with a choking cough at the strange alien sensation.

The Indoraptor pulls back slightly, then rams its hips forward hard. It repeats this motion again and again, seemingly trying to push past whatever was stopping its cock from going knot deep. Maisie braces herself as best she could against the brutal pounding, the only noise escaping her throat is a deep guttural grunt everytime the Indoraptor bottoms out in her colon.

Inside the poor ravaged loli, The Indoraptors cocktip brutally smashed against a small section of Maisie’s anal chute. At first the section just bruised, but there is only so much punishment human tissue can withstand. The bruising grew darker and darker with each strike until, finally, a small tear formed. The Indoraptor’s battering ram of a cock caused the tear to grow and grow with each impact until the head managed to breach the wall of tissue. The Indoraptor let out a squeal of surprise at the sensation, while Maisie’s head snapped up, eyes wide, as her orgasm clouded mind realised that a line had been crossed.

The Indoraptor pulled its cock back until just the flared barbs at the tip kept it in place before barreling forward. The tip of its cock speared through the hole and kept on going. The barbs lining the loli wrecking member tore the hole wide open as they raced past. They shredded her intestines as the cock continued on until its hips slapped Maisie’s ass with a loud clap. Maisie’s stomach lurches as the head of its cock pushes against it. Maisie squeezes her bugbite of a tit so hard at the sensation, that blood oozes from where her fingers have punctured her sensitive flesh. She screams as a massive orgasm washes over her.

She screams again as the Indoraptor pulls back. It’s barbs had grabbed onto her engorged stomach, and when they were dragged back it caused her stomach to pop like an over inflated water balloon. She screamed as she felt the mixture of pedo dino jizz and her own stomach acid flood her abdomen. Her stomach bulges under the acidic load, making the nine year old loli look two months pregnant. The Indoraptor pushes forward once more, doing more damage to her organs in the process. 

It soon establishes a steady rhythm, pulling only partially out before slamming it’s length back into her destroyed body as deep as it could, its knot pushing eagerly against her asshole. Maisie grunts and groans under the onslaught. Eventually, its cock begins to swell once more. Maisie only groans as the tear in her ass widens, though she screams like a banshee when the the Indoraptor bears down on her ass, popping its knot past her sphincter. Massie feels every time the cock swells shooting its nasty pedo load into her ruined body. Once... twice… thrice… eight… nine… ten... eleven… twelve times the loli wrecker lodged knot deep in her destroyed ass spat out its load. Her abdomen is swollen like she is overdue with twins, so large that the claws still buried in her side slice her as the weight starts dragging her toward the ground.

Her mind whited out with a mixture a sensual bliss and tortrous agony, Maisie barely registers the Indoraptor walking over to a ledge built into the side of its cage. Her mind clears when it pulls her savagely forwards, shredding her sphincter as it forces her off its knot and removing her from its cock. It pulls its claws out of her and turns her around so that her head is towards its tail before dropping her stomach first onto the ledge. 

Her stomach impacts the metallic surface, forcing bloody, acidic, cum to shoot up Maisie’s throat. Her ravaged throat burns as the foul mixture spews from her lips and flows from her nose. Her mouth gasps open to clear the burning mixture, only to be filled with cock. Maisie chokes around the invading cum and blood stained member. The Indoraptor flexes its hips, pushing the offending organ deep down what remained of her throat and held it. Maisie’s limbs shook in shock as the loli destroying cock blocked off her air.

Realizing that he wanted her to clean his cum and her blood of the cock before she would be allowed to breathe, Maisie got to work with her tongue. She laps at every ridge, polishes every barb, as the Indoraptor slowly pulls back. Without cumming, he pulls his clean cock from her mouth. With a gleam in its eye, it grabs her arms, flipping her around so that she was on her back and her feet dangled off the ledge.

The Indoraptor lowers its head and starts sniffing around her leaking loli cunt, its snout brushing occasionally against her immature clit. After a few minutes, during which she caught her breath, Maise raised her head and glared at the pedo dino. She manages to croak out from her wrecked throat “Just fucking destroy my fucking loli cunt ALREADY YOU PEDOPHILLIC ASSHOLE!”

  
  


The Indoraptor flashes her a reptilian grin before rearing back. Its long claws grab her shoulders, raking long bloody furrows down her back, in order to pull her towards him as its hips flash forward. The monstrous cock spears her cunt, which after a week of self-abuse barely hindered its process. It charged down her fuck tube, barreled through her cerix with a crunch, only to slam into the back of her immature womb. Maisie coughed out a moan at the exquisite pain.

The Indoraptor lets out a pleasurable murr at the sensation of her cunt fluttering along a segment of its length. With only half of its cock in her, the Indoraptor set out to replicate what happened in her ass. Maisie groaned as he set a punishing pace. Her womb was pushed further and further into her body, elongating along the length of the shaft brutally fucking her, as the muscles holding it in place tear and snap. 

The Indoraptor releases one of her shoulders from its grip. It drags on of its claws down her chest to one of her loli sized tits. There it pokes at her tit with its claw. Maisie’s back arches at the sensation. With a predatory grin, the Indoraptor uses its claw to slice clean through on of her nipples. Maisie gasps as a strong orgasm washes through her. Finding out something else to play with, it starts to poke and slash at her budding tits, often switching which claw it uses to keep Maisie from judging where the pain will strike next. Soon blood starts flowing freely from her tits.

Maisie raises her hands to claw and scratch at her face and hair, trying to increase the increadly painful pleasure coursing through her ravaged body. She scratches burring furrows across her checks and rips clumps of her long hair out of her scalp in pursuit of the ultimate orgasm.

Before Maisie knew it, her womb had deformed into a condom like sleave for the loli raping pedo dino’s barbed lined cock. The cock flashed in and out of her womb faster and faster. It wasn’t long before the barbs lining the cock tore her womb apart and the Indoraptor sinks even further into the nine year old girl.

Maisie gasps as one of her lungs gets torn and deflates as the cock pillaging her body brushes against it. Pain shoots up her arm the barbs shred the sack around her heart and the tip rams into it. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her limbs shake violently as the strongest orgasm of her life detonates within her. Her twitching arms rip a fistful of hair from her scalp while one of her nails leaves a bloody gash along the side of her chin. The Indoraptor pulls back and lunges forward again, building a steady rhythm. With every other stroke the invading cock strikes her heart, sending her into another mind warping orgasm.

Finally, as her body is starting to give up under all it has experienced this night, the Indoraptor plunges it’s cock deep into her. By sheer chance, its cocktip finds the ruins of her stomach and lodges into her escopogas from the other end. It’s barbs flair, locking the cock into place, as the knot buried in her cunt locks into her cunt. Maisie starts coughing as jizz starts shooting up her throat, wads of it splashing into mouth and flowing back down to start filling her lungs. Eight shots of jizz, all as big as any this night, shoot from its cock.

Cum dripping from her nose and lips, Maisie stares blankly at the Indoraptor as the last of her orgasms still shakes her body. It repositions its deadly claws at her waist, sinking them into her one last time. It uses its new grip to tug her off its cock and ledge, discarding her onto the floor like last weeks trash.

Maisie is absolutely destroyed. She is missing clumps of hair, her face is covered in scratches, gouges, bruises, and both fresh and half congealed Indoraptor spunk. Her vision is starting to grey at the edges from the blood loss and the beginning stages of shock Her chest looks like half tenderized steak under the blood streaming from it and is heaving as she tries to breath with only one lung that is drowning in stinking dino sperm. Her arms are covered in bruises and her own blood while her legs have the jizz and blood streaming from her cunt and ass covering the deep bruises. Between her legs hangs the remnants of her cunt chute and womb, dragged out of her when the Indoraptor ripped her off it’s cock.

Maisie shuffles upright, using her elbows to prop herself up, as the light of awareness returns to her eyes. Eyeing the devastation that willingly inflicted her body, she moves her gaze to the Indoraptor. Its drinking from a trough in the back of the cage, looking none the worse from its experience with her except from the blood and jizz coating its front and its dagger like claws. Its cock has fully retracted into its body, the only thing giving away its location is some of Maisie’s esophagus dangling from its vent. Maisie guesses that the barbs must have torn it from her when its cock was ripped from her.

Maisie coughs to get the Indoraptors attention, blood and jizz flowing from her lips. It whips its head toward her, eyes focusing on her. She manages to croak out “Come on, you loli fucker. There is still one use for my body.” When the Indoraptors cocks its head, she croaks “Do it, you pedo dino… EAT ME!”

The Indoraptor walks over to her, its eyes roaming over her body before zeroing in on her destroyed cunt. As its head nears her crotch, Maisie begins to whisper “Do it.” over and over again. With a flash, the Indoraptor opens its maw and bites into her public area. With a savage jerk, it rips her cunt off and swallows the morsel. Blood and spunk gushes from the jagged wound.

The last thing nine year old Maisie Lockwood sees on this mortal plane before her vision fades to black is her loli destroying pedo fucker going in for a second bite. She slides off this mortal coil with a smile on her face, finally having satisfied that itch.

  
  


Later that morning, Benjamin Lockwood and his associates returned from their business trip. He walks upstairs, planning to say good morning to Maisie before laying down for a nap. What greets him instead is the scent of heavily used nine-year old cunt and a room more soaked in girl cum than a lesbian brothel.

Panicking, he calls out for his security team to search the house. After a few hours of searching, Lockwood meets with Henry Wu in the library. The news he receives shocks him. “What do you mean she’s dead?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!” Lockwood shouts in outrage before sinking back into his chair.

Wu sighs, rubbing his face with his free hand. He glances down at the tablet in the other. “Somehow, she found the lab. The logs indicate that she first entered the labs the night after we left. Security footage shows her wandering around the lab a bit before leaving. Then, for reasons we are still trying to determine, she returned for a second and final time last night.The cameras show her leaving the elevator before cutting out. We are trying to find the cause of the failure as we speak. As for her exact cause of death, it’s better if you don’t know.” he explains.

“What do you mean IT’S BETTER IF I DON’T KNOW! SHE’S MY DAUGHTER YOU…” Lockwood shouts before descending into a coughing fit.

Wu shakes his head. “Trust me. It’s better you remember her how she was, not how she ended up dead. After all, this is why we made several backups when we made her. So that if she died for any reason, we could quickly replace her and avoid any messy questions by the authorities.”

Having caught his breath, Lockwood nods. “Well then, how do we prevent this incident from repeating itself?” he asks.

“First, we tighten our security measures. All pass codes will be changed on a weekly basis for a start. Furthermore, once Maisie is ready, why don’t we hire a governess for her? She would be able to keep an eye on her, even when we are not here.” Wu suggested.

“Okay. Do what you need to in the lab and have Mills start searching for available governesses. If you need me, I’ll be laying down.” Lockwood replied, getting to his feet and slowly walking off.

“Of course.” Wu answered, a small grin gracing his face. Once Lockwood left the room, he pulled a small drenched pair of panties from his pocket. Wu raises them to his face, taking in a deep whiff of the scent of Maisie’s fuck sauce. “Thank me that I had the insight to have an isolated feed watching the Indoraptor. She lasted quite a while before expiring, as well as a lot of punishment. If this project goes belly up like Hammond’s and Masrani’s, I know a few people who would kill to have a perfect fuck doll like her. Hell, they’d pay through the nose for a copy of the video from last night.” Wu thinks to himself as he heads to the elevator, planning to jerk off to the footage before bringing a clone, or two, out of storage. His smile grew as he descended. Things were once more looking good for Dr. Henry Wu.


End file.
